Maybe That’s What It Takes
by yui1808
Summary: ShizNat AU. Not a songfic. I only took the title and the lyrics of the song... Maybe that's what it takes for me to be with you. Maybe it's our love saved. Maybe that's why it breaks and we do the things we do. Maybe that's what it takes.
1. Episode One

Disclaimer: Everything's mine but only in my dreams.

Thank you jquackers, you taught me something again.

Thank you also to handj, galing mo talaga, doc.

* * *

"Maybe That's What It Takes"

Episode One

It was the start of the summer vacation for the Fuuka Students and everyone was having fun; everyone except for a certain lone figure. The lone figure was a girl, standing at five feet and three inches tall. And, she had shiny long blue hair, red pouty lips and a cute nose, but her eyes were the most noticeable of all. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, though gloomy and livid.

She was wearing a black vest and underneath it was a red fitted shirt with a short blue necktie attached on it, low waist black checkered tight skinny pants with a short chain around the studded belt, a mixed color of black and red Chuck Taylor converse shoes, and on her head was a gray old school cap.

The cobalt-haired girl walked absentmindedly on the quiet streets in the middle of the night, going in circles and heading nowhere.

Green eyes suddenly blinked a few times upon realizing that she had walked to this area for quite a number of times tonight. She suddenly scratched the top of her head and blew the hair that was invading her view. The girl was not lost at all; she still knew the place even when eyes were shut.

The wandering teenager continued on her journey, and soon stopped at a bus stop. A bus was parked at the stop. But, she was debating with her mind whether to ride the vehicle or ignore it and start walking again.

Before the bus went on its way, the younger woman finally stepped inside and sat at the second row on the driver's side. She was still wondering on where to go and what to do now…

After an hour of nothing inside the bus, the olive eyed girl stepped out the vehicle and walked again. She looked at her watched and saw that it was past one in the morning. The teenager looked at her surroundings and saw another bus coming towards her direction. Once the transport car stopped, she made her way inside and sat once again on the driver's side. She looked out of the window and heaved a sigh of boredom.

The bus ride took another six hours before she decided to march outside. The aloof miss made a decision to travel on foot again. She walked and was now on the south of nowhere.

The solo traveler was about to cross the street when suddenly... she was hit by a car. Her body flew a couple of feet away from the car.

The speed of the car was not that fast and the driver was only half to blame. The victim who was now lying on the ground did not see the moving vehicle coming towards her. Besides, the traffic light was in green color and it signified a GO signal, but the azure haired girl did not seemed to notice the color of the light and still proceeded on walking. And in the end, the girl was now injured and laid on her back, clutching her abdomen while she gazed at the sight above her.

A middle aged man emerged from the car and knelt in front of the wounded being. Before the girl passed out, she saw the man picked her up carefully, and then blackness surrounds  
her.

* * *

A/N: Does it look familiar? Nah, I only love accidents. But this is a new story and a new drama. Please review. I would really love to know your thoughts about this one. Help me find the mistakes in this chapter. Thanks.


	2. Episode Two

Thanks to jquakers for teaching me again. She corrected my errors here.

* * *

Episode Two

The injured girl was partially awoken from a massive headache. Her eyelids were not yet opened because of exhaustion. Also, some parts of her body were itchy.

She groaned as she tried to hold her throbbing head using her left hand, but was very unsuccessful. Her eyebrows met in between because of the failure.

And, the next thing she knew was… a soft hand pressed on top of her forehead, massaging the skin on it.

There were also voices talking quietly beside her. She tried to distinguish the voices with her trained ear. One of the them belonged to a girl with a weird accent and the other, to an older man.

The teenager's whole body was hurting and she felt oddly hot. She tried to remember the last time she got a high fever. Ah, she was only eight at that time. And, that was all that came up to her mind. Because of the tender hand that was now stroking her cobalt hair, she easily fell back asleep.

* * *

(New Day)

The green eyed missy tried to stir her tired eyes, and now, she was very successful. Yes, successful, yet drained. It was a good thing that the blinds of the windows were not opened, or else she might have given out a few tears because of the aching pain of her eyes and body.

She tried to move and sit, using her hand that was not covered with bandages to assist her body. She was halfway on her task but fell down with a not-so-loud thud. Her body was still weak and heavy.

As soon as the sound of a thump was heard inside the room, a brunette woman who had just entered the room abruptly went beside the girl who was lying on the bed.

Curious eyes roamed the features of the new comer.

"Whe – where am I?" The injured girl asked and then looked at the red orbs of the woman.

"Ara. You are inside my room," The lady answered. She held the girl's forehead to check for her temperature and sighed in relief when the said girl's fever had cooled down. "Are you alright?" She asked with a indication of concern in her voice.

The blue haired girl looked peculiarly at the other woman. She did not know if the woman was being sarcastic and stupid at the same time or just joking. Her body was hurt and itchy in all places and that girl had just asked her if she was alright? And when she had asked where she was, the chestnut haired woman only answered that she was in her room. Yes, that was very helpful and insightful.

The jade eyed female pretended that she did not hear the question. She just raised her good hand to her sore head and massaged it as she winced for the reason that she was pain.

"Ouch. My head," she voiced out the main source of her suffering and winced again.

The crimson eyed lass took off the other girl's hand slowly from her head, and then replaced it with her own gentle hands. Her massage helped the younger woman who was in ache.

Green eyes went wide for what the newcomer was doing and how it helped lessen her misery. She turned her head to look at the scarlet eyed maiden to ask something, but suddenly blushed at the nearness of their faces; both shy girls turned their heads away.

The azure headed woman coughed to cover her sudden shyness, but was again surprised, as the caramel haired gal rubbed her back up and down, hoping to soothe her airways.

"I'm alright now. Thanks," the uncomfortable girl said and then asked, "How did I get here?"

As soon as the question was said, a man went inside the room. He was a fine tall middle aged man. He walked towards where the occupants were and smiled at the woman who was holding the cerulean haired missy.

He sat at the chair beside the bed and asked the girl who he had hurt unintentionally, "How are you feeling?"

The girl being questioned glanced at the man, and then stared at the blanket that was covering her and said; "A little bit…" she flinched again but continued, "Ouch! My head hurts. I think I have a headache."

The driver of the car who had hit her laughed at her response. "You're a funny girl. Do you not feel or notice your cuts and bruises?" he questioned in an amused tone.

"Eh?" She was flabbergasted because of the inquiry. "Now that you had mentioned it, I think I can it now. I forgot that I was in pain a little while ago," she said and wondered about it. Maybe, the other woman's massage could make her forget about her pain.

The man laughed again because of her eerie reply. "Sorry. Are you hungry?"

"I don't know. I can still see some stars dancing in front of my eyes." She was not trying to be funny, but as if everything she would say would sound funny to the man.

He giggled and said, "I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm Kanzaki Reito, by the way." He offered his hand for a handshake. The girl took it politely and they shook hands. "And, this is my daughter Shizuru." Kanzaki Reito motioned his hand to Shizuru's direction and smiled lovingly at his precious child.

Lime eyes found cherry ones. The oceanic haired female stared at Shizuru and said, "Hi there." She was no longer annoyed with the woman. It was like magic. She did not know how to explain what she had just felt when her eyes seek the other woman's ruby orbs.

Shizuru smiled sweetly at her and said, "Hello."

The two girls were staring deeply into each other's eyes. They were like searching the other's souls but were soon interrupted.

Reito suddenly ruined the moment as he pretended to cough. He looked at his visitor's eyes, "Excuse me but who are you again?"

"Ah, yeah, me?" The guest stuttered at first but then regained her composure and answered again, "I'm Kuga Natsuki."

Reito chuckled at his visitor's name. "You have a funny and weird name."

Shizuru butted in, "Otou-san." She was a little embarrassed because her father would always laugh at Natsuki's answers.

"Gomen. Should we call you Kuga-san or Natsuki-san?" Reito asked.

"My friends call me Kuga. But, you can call me whatever you want." Natsuki answered with a sigh. She suddenly thought about her friends.

The brown haired woman stared subtly at the other girl while they were having the conversation. "Natsuki," she blurted out. Her father and Natsuki looked at her. "Can I call you Natsuki? I like your name." she said with a smile adorning her face.

The only man in the house grinned. "Natsuki. It's all settled then. You can stay here as long as you like. You seem to be a nice person," he said and then turned to his daughter, "at least my Shi-chan here would have some company when I'm not around."

Shizuru beamed at her father and bashfully spoke to Natsuki, "I hope you won't mind sharing a room with me."

Natsuki wondered the reasons on why she would have to share a room with someone else, and be the companion of the honey haired woman. But, she remembered that she would only stay for a couple of days and that she was an intruder to their home, so she set aside the thought.

"No, not all. I appreciate your hospitality," she responded politely. "So, what's her story?" She asked and gestured at Shizuru.

Reito was a little hesitant to reply. He glanced at his daughter's face and saw her nod. "Ever since my wife Rena died…" He held Shizuru's left hand with his own and continued, "She seldom went out of the house," he paused for awhile and sighed, "To be honest, she only had a couple of friends," the man ended his sentence with another sighed.

He was greatly concern for his child's well being even though Shizuru was a grown up woman now. It had been three years since Rena left them. It seemed like his deceased wife also took their daughter's soul with her when she died. His daughter was no longer showing any sign of her old self, and she was not anymore interested in socializing and making friends at all.

It would be surprising for any father to easily trust their own daughter to a complete stranger. But, he saw something different with his _unica ija_ upon seeing the blue haired girl.

After Reito arrived at his house and took the injured girl's body inside Shizuru's room, the brunette immediately grabbed the first aid kit under her bed and assisted her father in tending to her wounds. She helped cleaned the girl's body, put dresses on her gashes and so on.

Shizuru's face showed a great deal of worry and concern for the green eyed teenager. Natsuki was not critically wounded; she had some cuts on her head and arms, a bruise was also visible on her face and midriff. She slept for a day and a half, and that made Shizuru anxious. Shizuru was never a worrywart person; only when necessary.

The chestnut haired lady observed their patient attentively and never left her room if it was not required. She also hummed songs to the younger woman that her mother used to sing to her whenever she was sick. Everytime Natsuki moaned in pain, Shizuru would always relieve her pain by stroking her hair, hands, and even her face while humming.

Reito caught her doing this a couple of times, but never said a word about it. He had also seen her smiling as she cleaned Natsuki's face and body, and that made him think the new girl might help his daughter after all.

To be continued…

* * *

Unica ija – only daughter

* * *

Don't forget to leave reviews, they make a bear cub like me happy. Kindly point out my errors, as well. Thanks for reading.


	3. Episode Three

Characters may be OOC, I prefer them that way. Everything has a reason in this story, it will be revealed later on.

All questions will be answered, just leave a review or PM me. Criticisms are always welcome; just don't curse me and my writing. Let's give and show respect to all authors who are producing a reading material for the readers.

I would like to thank my grammar teachers: handj and jquackers. I learned a lot from them. They're the best, no stir. Hehe, I'm plugging here.

* * *

Episode Three

Continuation…

The green eyed girl clearly understood what the red eyed woman was feeling. Kuga Natsuki was a dense person but not stupid. And, she was also well aware of what the father wanted her to do. His explanation was a little vague but she had caught the meaning of it.

Besides, the family who took care of her was very hospitable she had finally decided that she was going to befriend and help the lonely girl; it was the least that she could do for them.

Natsuki nodded her head in complete understanding after Reito told her about Shizuru's case. She gazed at the daughter but all she could see was a happy and contented face. Had the man only assumed that his own child had not moved on yet and was mourning for their loss? Or perhaps, the woman, who was at this time tending to her arms, was only pretending to be okay.

The cobalt haired teenager was so deep in thought that she was not able to perceive what Reito said. She was brought out of her reverie by a warm hand holding her face. Surprised, she instinctively turned her head and looked at the source, and was somehow embarrassed to see two tantalizing ruby eyes looking worriedly at her.

She blushed for a while and said, "Amm, sorry… I suddenly zoned out. What were you saying again?" She smiled bashfully at them, showing a dimple under her right eye. The injured girl appeared to be cute because of the expression.

The chestnut haired maiden spoke, "Otou-san was asking if you are hungry. Do your injuries hurt you a lot?" she inquired and then bit her lip, "Where does it hurt?" She asked the question calmly, but a trace of worry was evident on her visage and in her voice.

It was a little disturbing for the emerald eyed girl to see an unfamiliar person show this kind of manner. She was only a stranger and intruder in their home. Should they really be this thoughtful to her?

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She answered politely as two red hues were spotted on her cheeks.

The man in the house stood from the chair. "Okay. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just yell for me or ask Shi-chan."

Natsuki nodded and said, "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate your generosity. But…" she bowed her head a little and added, "I don't know how to repay you at all."

Reito shook his head, "Just take care of my daughter when I'm not around; that's all I'm asking for," he said.

Natsuki was trying her best to be comfortable with the guy. Somehow, he reminded her of Kazuya, her dear friend.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be nice to her." She said and was confident that she could really be nice to his daughter. After all, Shizuru was very caring to her.

The hospitable gentleman heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled brightly to Natsuki and said, "Hooh," he took in and let out a deep audible breath and continued, "I feel relieved. I'll be going now. Take your much needed rest, Natsuki-chan."

He bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead and went out happily.

* * *

The two girls were now alone. They were silent for a moment, but the youngest adult spoke first.

"So… Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hello." The crimson eyed woman said, and then all of a sudden laughed quietly.

Natsuki was puzzled because she could not remember anything that would have made the woman laugh. She had only said two very short words, so what made the other girl laughed at her? Maybe, this type of conduct was running in their family, she thought.

"What's so funny?" Natsuki asked and hoped to get a rational answer.

"You. I mean, nothing," Shizuru answered.

Natsuki was not buying it. "C'mon, tell me. I don't think you'll just laugh at nothing. Not unless, it's running in your genes." _Or you're autistic. _She said the last thought to herself. It would be very rude of her if she voiced it out, right?

Shizuru was suddenly became intrigued on Natsuki's statement and asked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," she answered and nodded her head vigorously, causing her headache to develop again. But, she was too distracted to even notice it.

"What makes you say that?" Shizuru asked. Was it possible for someone to know or read easily the person she's talking to?

"It's because you seem to be an intelligent person. Or, you're a little crazy?" She rapidly blurted out. "I mean, a, I…" The teenager was going to apologize but was cut of.

"Thanks for the compliment." The friendly girl said and was flattered to know her new friend thought highly of her. It did not cross her mind that she might be lying, or only praising her just to be on her good side. Shizuru could see the girl was an honest speaker; because she would always look into her eyes everytime she would say something.

"Don't mention it. Wait a minute, which part are you thanking me for; the intelligent or the crazy part?" Natsuki inquired.

"Both." Shi-chan answered truthfully, and laughed gently again.

"Neh Shizuru, em, can I call you Shizuru?" Natsuki asked shyly. She did not know how to address the brown haired woman, her name was Shizuru but her father had called her Shi-chan. So, which name should and would she used? Though, she preferred the name Shizuru for the reason that it sounded so pleasant when she had uttered it.

"Hmm, let me think," she replied, doing a thinking pose. It took her thirty seconds before she added, "Do you like the name Shizuru?"

Natsuki was caught off guard by the question. Nobody had asked her before if she liked the name of someone else. Heck, she did not even like her own name, Natsuki, as in summer princess? Yeah right. It was somewhat ironic because of her personality.

"You're the only person I know whose name is Shizuru. Sure, I like it," the summer princess said. She was not saying this out of politeness, but she in truth liked it; even though she did not know what it means.

Shizuru was happy to hear that. Besides, it was so good to hear her own name from Natsuki's mouth. She really liked Natsuki. Maybe, they could be best friends or sisters.

"Then call me Shizuru," she said.

"Okay Shizuru." Saying and hearing the name sounded so natural, they both realized.

To be continued…

* * *

There's a review button here, you know the green one. I'm sure you can see it, so don't ignore it. We all know its purpose. C'mon, click it, don't be shy, you know it's tempting you to do it.

Help me find my errors.

Thanks for dropping by.


	4. Episode Four

You might find the characters a little OOC here. It will be for a while, I think.

Please forgive me for my grammatical errors. I hope, somehow, this chapter would still be comprehendible.

Jquackers, thanks buddy for teaching me another lesson.

* * *

Episode Four

Continuation…

"Hey, Shizuru," the summer princess started.

Red orbs immediately found her green ones. Shizuru smiled and said in a gentle tone, "What is it Natsuki?"

"Ano, are you really a loner because of your mother's death? I'm sorry for prying; it just suddenly entered my mind. But, you don't have to answer it. I was just wondering you know…" Natsuki babbled and blushed while saying this.

The girl who was being interrogated placed her index finger to the teenager's lips that stopped her from rambling. She shook her head twice and answered, "No. I had just figured I cannot and should not rely on other people; nothing is permanent in this world," she paused and continued, "Do you understand what I'm saying, Natsuki?" The blue haired woman nodded her head in understanding. She did not talk back because she knew her companion was not yet finished talking. And, she was right when Shizuru opened her mouth to speak again, "A few months after my mother's death, my friends had left town and went abroad to study and take jobs. Some of them had asked me to go with them, but I refused, I could leave my father alone."

"So what happened? You are no longer in contact with them, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes. At first, we had always sent emails, whenever they have the time. But eventually, their emails had stopped coming. And that's when I start to believe that _people come and go._" Shizuru explained while she was smiling. But, as she kept on with the discussion, Natsuki noticed her eyes were sad and had a faraway look.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the blue haired girl said sympathetically. She was a little uncomfortable with this kind of conversation and was not use talking with something as poignant as this.

"It's alright. That's the way of life," she answered truthfully and a warm smile was shown on her face again.

"You know, you almost made me believe that you're really fine with everything. At first, you look normal. But, after talking with you for a couple of minutes, I can't say you're still normal. Maybe, a little abnormal. Hehe, just kidding," she said and laughed, showing her dimple again.

Shizuru chuckled; her new friend was trying to be funny and looked cute, and it was working very well. "Natsuki, I'm going to tell you something," she said in a very serious tone as she stared into the olive eyed girl's eyes, "I'm not like everybody else – a normal person. So, you better be careful when you are with me." Her tone was a little disturbing; it was like a threat was hidden behind the message.

Natsuki listened attentively as Shi-chan talked. And, when she had ended her sentence, the emerald eyed woman burst out laughing and then asked, "Really? Why, what would you do to poor me?" She narrowed her eyes as if she was enticing her cohort to tell her something horrible. Shizuru was truly weird but a very interesting woman. If Natsuki did not know any better, she would have believed the other lassie.

Shizuru was also thinking the same thing; no one had ever caught her interest, and even her former lover never reached this kind of fascination she was feeling right at this moment. Natsuki may be a little strange, but she was true and sincere.

The brown haired adult replied, "I don't know. Maybe, I might do something bad," she closed the gap of their faces and said with a wicked smile, "My advice for you is to not let your guard down."

"And, what is this something bad you're saying?" Natsuki asked again.

Their conversation was very amusing and she was in truth enjoying Shizuru's company. Natsu-hime did not know that chatting with a girl would be this fun. She was used with the presence of boys; for a reason that her friends were all boys, and found a lot of girls were annoying and noisy. She was only referring to the girls at her university.

"I don't know yet. You will know it once you know it," Shizuru answered and then kissed Natsuki's nose for a second. She pulled back and was not surprised to see the injured girl's face flushed once more.

"Eh?" said a puzzled Natsuki. Was the other woman joking or talking for real? And, what's the kiss for? The wonderful lady was full of surprises, she thought.

"Ara, you're a very curious girl," Shizuru concluded and was also amused.

"Probably," she would have shrugged her shoulders if only her body was unscathed. "Neh Shizuru, would you mind telling me your age?" Natsuki asked all of a sudden.

The honey colored headed was surprised. But then, she thought it would only be a norm to ask personal questions about one's new friend. However, she was not finish yet. She would like to prolong her fun with Natsuki, and see if she could produce another expression from the teenager.

"What's that question for?" Shi-chan asked, her tone was neither rude nor sarcastic. She then stood up and walked towards the window. For a moment, she took a glimpse of the outside world and then faced her friend.

"I want to know your age…" Natsuki had begun to say but halted briefly; and jiggled as she played with the hem of her bandages. "So I would know how to act and handle conversations with you," the green eyed woman explained, mumbling her words.

The older woman was in a very playful mood today. "Why don't you make a guess?" she insinuated whilst smiling.

"I don't know - that's why I'm asking," answered the summer child and added with a huff, "And hey, I'm no psychic here," she was thinking of crossing her shoulders, but it would only cause her body more pain.

Shizuru still urged her, "Go on, give it a try."

The shorter of the two finally gave in. She carefully looked at the woman who was taking care of her and studied her under her eyes.

Shi-chan saw how their visitor gazed at her features, and was pleased to see her friend was premeditating instead of giving an answer right away.

Natsuki finally answered, "20?"

"Guess harder," Shizuru said.

The cherry orbs owner could not be so much older than the younger one, so she tried again, "21?" she asked or rather guessed.

Shizuru giggled as she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, "Do I really look that young?"

Seriously, the woman was not making it any easier. It did not occur to her mind that her friend might be as playful as she was right now. She could have just told her name in lieu of laughing at Natsuki's answers. "Then why don't you tell me?" she complained. Shizuru was about to retort, but the teenager spoke first, "Wait." She looked circumspectly at her now irksome companion as she calculated her last answer. "I'll make a wild guess," she said with a tone of finality and continued while hoping it would be the correct answer, "22?"

The scarlet eyed adult beamed at the other gal. She put her hands together and clapped them repeatedly for her friend's correct answer. "You got it right," she said cheerfully.

The younger girl sighed; she was happy to know the age of the other lass. Then, she calculated mentally their age gap and spoke, "Wow, finally I got it correctly. So, I'm two or three years younger," she was telling it more to herself.

The older one was intrigued once more, "When is your birthday?" she asked.

Natsuki contemplated first; it would not do her any harm in revealing her date of birth, right? After all, she was a very bad liar. And, she knew Shizuru would know when she was telling the truth and not. "On the 15th day of August."

"Ara, within six months, you are going to turn 17, yes?" the more matured adult said and teased.

She was shocked to hear the statement/question. Sure, she was still a teenager, but an older one. "What! No, I'm turning 20," Natsuki replied proudly while pointing her thumb to herself.

"I now know you are 20 years old but what is your point then?" Shizuru asked, who all of a sudden wondered why the other girl was so pompous to inform her age. She couldn't remember herself being as proud as Natsuki when she was her age. She had grown and matured into a fine woman. And, she had accomplished a lot of things, but never boasted any of her achievements.

"The point is… you should treat me like an adult." Natsuki explained.

"Why, do your friends treat you as if you were a child?" Shizuru inquired.

"Not really, they just kept on following me around. Sometimes, one of them stalked me to make sure that I'm always fine. And, once I spotted someone was following me… I ran as fast as I could or hid up in the trees or behind the bushes. Man, what a pain," she explicated. She sighed as faces of her friends entered her mind. Somehow, she missed them, but it would be better if she was away from them once in a while.

So that was her reasons. Natsuki must have been a very important person, Shizuru thought. "Are they your bodyguards or admirers?"

The azure haired girl shook her head slowly as she answered, "No. They just don't have anything to do with their lives. And, I was the only girl in our group."

Shizuru could almost see herself in Natsuki. She was not the only girl in her group of friends, but her buddies were very protective of her. The crimson eyed maiden was once hurt because of someone; and that was one of the reasons why her friends were always with her. But, that was when they were still living in town, when she still had someone to lean on. And, now that Natsuki was here, she did not want to get used to her presence, but she would enjoy and appreciate their time together.

She gave a warm and friendly smile at her companion. "I understand. Would you like to eat something?"

Natsuki answered her while yawning and rubbing her tired eyes, "Can I sleep for a while? I'm really tired." All the talking and everything had drained her body a lot more. Her olive green eyes were already drooping slowly, and then, she finally closed them. She was already asleep before the other woman could answer her.

Shizuru pushed the covers over Natsuki's torso and stroked the girl's hair for a while. Before she left, the room owner kissed the now sleeping young adult's forehead. Her lips lingered for sometime as she smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Note: I'm running out of adjectives here. Kindly suggest something for me to use instead of using the same adjectives for Natsuki and Shizuru. I cannot use the most common ones, yet.

I don't know if you would find this chapter comical or entertaining. I hope I still make sense here. My late sleeping habits were getting into me. This may be my last update for the week, not sure yet. I need to get ready for my thesis defense and focus my attention on my photojournalism projects.

I'll try to find time to write and update.

Should I still update? I don't think most readers enjoy this story because of the few reviews I read.

Sorry to disappoint you guys.

You can help make my performance better by giving advices, constructive criticisms or comments.

I would like to thank zaki-kun, pinuyat niya ko nung isang gabi, haha.


End file.
